


ART for: Memories Are Made of This

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [49]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Dick Grayson gets captured and shot in his civilian ID. He wakes up the next day with almost no memories of who he is. A young Jason Todd finds Dick and takes him home. Meanwhile, Batman searches for him, the only one who believes Dick is still alive. But even if he finds Dick, how can he unlock his memories?The story is set entirely in Gotham, from Crime Alley to Wayne Manor and the Batcave.





	ART for: Memories Are Made of This




End file.
